Some Hearts Just Get Lucky
by xlightersintheair
Summary: For Christal-R;;; All I am good at is hurting people, making them wish they had never met me. But she's different, because I know that if I hurt her, then I'm hurting myself as well. Randy x Maria


I bet that you guys thought that I had left you forever, right? :) Well it's obvious that I didn't, my brief hiatus was not due to lack of inspiration.. it was due to lack of my laptop being alive. And in the mist of everything that was happening in my family, I took Evan's (my laptop) brief death as a sign to focus on my family and friends. So I did just that. :) But I went back to the Stone Age for a while and wrote in my spirals, many stories came to my mind, a couple that I've written chapters for, that will be posted soon. So lack of ideas never happens with me. 

It's also obvious that my profile on here has not been updated since... December? So if you feel the need to click over there and check out my almost daily updates, they are up and ready! :)

I got a Twitter since I was gone, CristiGomez54 I thought, why not? And I'm glad that I did because as of, March 18, 2011 ASHLEY MASSARO (ashleymassaro11) began following me! :) And on March 21, 2011 the Punk Princess CALLED me! But I missed the call. :( She left me the most awesome voice message though, and I'm trying to see if I can get it posted on my Facebook page, I'll let you guys know when it happens though!

Anyway, on with this story. 

I've owed this to Christal (Christal-R) since her birthday.. which was February 4th I believe. But as I stated before I didn't have my laptop with me so I went ahead and wrote the one-shot in a spiral, and this is what I came up with! :) Hope you like it Christal! :)

Disclaimer: I unfortunately DO NOT own own Randal Keith Orton or Maria Louise Kanellis, or anyone else mentioned in this story. They obviously own themselves. Also I do not own any rights to the song that is going to be used, ownership goes to the artist, writers, and producers.

Song credit goes to Brad Paisley for the use of his amazing song, "She's Everything". Video will be posted on my profile for listening purposes. 

Well now that that hoo blah blah is done with, enjoy the story!

"_And then my gypsy life started takin' it's toll, and the fast lane got empty and out of control, and just like an angel she saved my soul from the devil..." - 'God Love Her' by Toby Keith_

**~xoxoxo~**

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
__A holey pair of jeans  
__She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
__She looks great in anything_

Words can't explain the way she makes me feel. But if you're really going to make me choose one, I'd have to go with, blessed. Now I know what you're thinking, out of all the wonderful things that have happened in my lifetime, how does having _one_ woman make me feel blessed? It's a simple answer, really, will a WWE Championship wrap it's arms around me, and keep my warm on a cold night? Will it kiss me every morning and tell me that it loves me? The answer to both of those questions would be no, but do you know who will and does?

She will.

_She's 'I want a piece of chocolate'  
__'Take me to a movie'  
__She's 'I can't find a thing to wear'  
__Now and then she's moody_

It blew my mind the night she asked me out on a date, especially since at that time in my life I didn't want to have another woman in my life. The divorce between myself and Samantha had ended only six months before, I still had subtle feelings for the women; hell she's the mother of my child, so I wasn't exactly ready to jump back into the dating game. But this girl, she kept dropping hint after hint almost everyday of the week, and I was honestly starting to feel a little bad for her. So after many weeks of 'what are you doing tonight' texts, I finally asked her to accompany me to a movie.

We happened to be in the Lone Star State that night, San Antonio, Texas to be exact. So Shawn, who by the way is always a sucker for 'young, blooming love' mapped out places that we should visit after the movie. More importantly, The Riverwalk, downtown. We ate some authentic Mexican food at one of his favorite restaurants, danced to the Mariachi band that was playing, and drank some really good wine.

It was a beautiful night, a little chilly but nothing our two light jackets couldn't handle. The wind would carry the smells of the bar-be-que places that were there, we could hear laughter and conversation coming from the restaurants and shops that we pasted by, most of which were trying to close down for the night. The silence was comfortable between us, something I didn't expect since, when in other situations, she seemed tense around me... almost as though she thought that my in-ring persona followed me outside of it, which it sometimes did, depending on what the situation called for.

"Randy.." I could faintly hear her voice over the crowd and wind, that was beginning to pick up, "I know that I may be a little out of line with this question, but have you talked to your daughter lately?"

Of course she was out of line, no one had any business bringing my daughter, or my home life for that matter, into anything non-related. But the look in her soft green eyes showed sincerity in her question, like she really cared about what she wanted to know. I could already feel those walls I had built up start coming down.

"You know, I actually haven't talked to her in a couple weeks." I rubbed the back of my head before I continued, "Every time I call, which is pretty frequently, Samantha either doesn't answer or says that Alanna is 'busy'... I mean really, how busy does a two year old need to be?"

The sound of her clicking heels came to a stop as soon as we reached the center of the bridge, "That's horrible Randy... I'm sorry."

I leaned against the railing, watching as a boat with some passengers passed underneath us, leave it to her to feel bad about something that had absolutely nothing to do with her. But as many people have told me, she has been this way for a while, dropping her own problems at the door to help other's deal with theirs. They don't make them like her anymore, she's the 'last of a dying breed' as Ted likes to say every now and then.

"It's okay Maria... it's not really your fault, or anything you need to worry about." I sighed, what was it about her that made me want to tell her my whole life's story? "I'm going to tell you something, that no one, not even John or Ted, know about just yet. I've filed for sole custody of Alanna... I just can't take not being with her every waking second like I used to be, I'm not saying that Samantha is a bad mother; she's actually pretty excellent. But I need my baby girl with me... I'm so lost without her."

I felt her arms encircle around my waist, to the point where I could barely slip my arm around her waist. She didn't say a word.. which secretly I am happy about. We stayed like this for a few moments, her coconut scented hair filled my senses. All I could hope for at this moment was that she couldn't hear my heart rate pick up.

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
__With her brown hair a-blowing  
__She's a soft place to land  
__And a good feeling knowing_

I've never felt so at ease in a relationship before. In my past relationships, as well as marriage, I always felt like I needed to act a certain way to be accepted. Almost as if being myself, and loving with all my heart wasn't good enough for any of them.

But to her I'm like Superman, without all the fakeness, ridiculous tights, and cape of course. But you get the picture. Another upside is that I will never have to save the world from utter destruction to get her appreciation. Nope all I have to do is kiss her, tell her that I love her, and do my own laundry of course.

It's the simple things that keep us together, I believe. The random phone calls in the middle of the night, when we aren't in the same town. The 'I love you' texts we send to each other throughout the day, when we are off doing our own things. It's almost like it's effortless for us to love each other with everything we've got inside of us.

_She's a warm conversation  
__That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
__She's a fighter when she's mad  
__And she's a lover when she's loving_

Her smile literally lights up my life. I know that it's a clique thing to say, but you have seen that woman smile, right?

No matter how bad of a day I'm having, I know that the moment she shows me those pearly whites and wraps her arms tightly around me, all the troubles and stress that I have will melt away in an instant. I don't understand how a woman can open her heart so eagerly to a man and his daughter, without even thinking twice about it. She treats Alanna as though she is her own daughter, and even gave her toys that used to belong to her when she was younger. It amazes me.

Don't get me wrong though, we have our fights like every normal couple does. There were times when we couldn't stand the sight of each other, we would just pick and pick at each other until one of us ended up getting kicked out of the room, or forced to sleep in the bathtub. Which, by the way, isn't very comfortable.

We would always bring up each other's past, my marriage, her long relationship with Phil Brooks, and brief fling with my best friend John Cena. It was a never ending cycle when we really got into it.

But the moment that the flames turned to ember, and the dust settled, my blue eyes met her green ones, and it was like nothing else mattered; but the two of us. Words weren't needed in these moments, we knew that we both forgave each other, and that we would never bring up what was said in this particular fight again. Our lips would come crashing together, our clothes would find their way to the ground within seconds.

Oh, how magical those nights turned out to be.

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
__And everything I need  
__I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
__'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's a Saturday out on the town  
__And a church girl on Sunday  
__She's a cross around her neck  
__And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday_

Boy, is she something when she gets a couple of drinks in her. She can go from the soft spoken, well mannered Diva that everyone knows and loves, to the mechanic bull riding, dancing on the tables, girlfriend that I know and love. But it seemed that no matter how hard she drank, or how late we stayed out, she always managed to be up at six every morning ready to get on with her day.

Although we spend every waking moment with each other, we are usually so tied down with things for the company, whether it be autograph signings, interviews, or photo shoots, so we never really have time to have an actual conversation until later in the evening.

But we made an agreement that since Sunday's were usually our off days, unless there was a pay-per-view, we would spend it together; along with Alanna. As a 'family fun day'. Basically we would be doing whatever pleased our little hearts. Usually that meant taking Alanna to the zoo or something, just to keep her entertained.

The sun was shining brightly as we walked down a busy New York City sidewalk, I'll never understand how these people can just rush through their days and not take at least one minute to look around, and appreciate everything they have at the moment. The sun hit directly on a diamond cross necklace that I had bought for her while we were in Europe, Alanna and I had managed to get away from the hotel room for a few hours while she was napping.

Our fingers were intertwined together as we window shopped at some of the more expensive shops downtown. She had a great eye for fashion, as I'm sure that many of you have seen throughout the years, so sometimes we would stand in front of the same window for about ten minutes; just so she could critique certain outfits... or send pictures of them to the other Diva's so that they could force their boyfriends to buy it for them before they left town. She had dragged me down to the next store, I wasn't paying much attention; since there was a small band playing on the corner for money.

The moment they finished their song I turned my head and looked into the window that her eyes had been fixed on for a good ten minutes. Boy, I wish those people's songs could have lasted a little longer. We were standing in front of a bridal shop called, 'Kleinfeld Bridal', she had her hands pressed softly against the window as she admired a woman staring at herself in a strapless white gown.

"Randy?"

Here we go.

I placed Alanna's stroller next to us as I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms securely around her waist, "Yes, Maria?"

Through the reflection in the glass window I could see her scrunch her eyebrows together, almost as though she was thinking of a good way to word whatever she wanted to say; which she probably was doing. "Do you ever... think about... us getting married?"

I stiffened up at the mention of that word, it wasn't but close to a year ago that that very worried ruined me. Made me want to punt every person in the United States, just so I could see someone else in more pain than I was in. But even then, I wouldn't get any satisfaction... they make medicine for pain like that. The only thing for the kind of pain I was feeling, is alcohol. But since I really want to keep my job, I opted for just being angry all the time.

I was brought back out of my thoughts and looked back at her reflection, her face had fallen, and I could tell that tears were starting to form in her eyes. Man, why did she have to do this kind of thing right now?

Just as I opened my mouth to speak she turned around and put her finger to my lips, "You know what... I don't know what I was thinking, it was a dumb question to ask... let's just go get something to eat, okay?" Before I could protest she grabbed Alanna's stroller and started maneuvering it down the sidewalk once again.

After we got ourselves settled at a small Italian restaurant, the waitress came by and took our order. I almost wanted to order the whole menu, just so I wouldn't have to sit here under Maria's gaze by myself for at least an hour or so. The awkwardness that had began at the shop a few minutes ago was still lingering over us as we both sipped on our drinks; hell Alanna must feel it two, because she hasn't said one word since we walked inside.

I mean I know that it's killing Maria inside to know that she couldn't be the woman in the wedding dress, but we had spoken about it before and she knew that I wasn't quite ready for that step in my life again. And even if we did get married soon, I had more than one person to think about this go around.. I couldn't bare to put Alanna through anything that would stay with her for the rest of her life, not again anyway.

I'm probably going to shoot myself later for this, but what the hell. "Maria, I know how badly you want us to be married, but..."

"But what Randy? Are you scared that we'll end up the same way, you and Samantha did?"

I rubbed my fingers along my forehead, damn her for being so blunt! "That's exactly what I'm afraid of Maria, I know that you don't think so... but a lot of things change when those vows are exchanged. And plus I have a lot more to think about now than I did a few years ago when I married Samantha."

She rolled her green eyes as she looked out at the passing cars, "Do you not think that I get that? I know that marriage is a big step, and I know that you've been down that road before and you ended up disappointed, but you have to trust that I won't do the same thing she did."

"Maria, I do trust you... but in all honesty, I'm just not ready."

She bolted up as soon as I said that, causing some of the other customers to look in our direction, "Well, whenever you decide that you're ready.. you know where to find me."

_She's a bubble bath and candles  
__Baby, come and kiss me  
__She's a one glass of wine  
__And she's feeling kind of tipsy_

We haven't seen each other for a month, other than those awkward times we would pass each other in the hallway. But she seemed in such a rush to get as far away from me as possible, that I couldn't squeak out a single word to make her stop. Not that anything I could say could make her talk to me. I had hurt her too much for a simple, "I'm sorry" to do the trick, as it had so many times before. John told me just to follow her around, until she agrees to talk to me; but Lord knows that I don't need to get a restraining order put against me.

But she needed to know that I had bought her a wedding band. I was a simple silver band with diamonds encircling the top and bottom on the outside, our names were engraved in the middle, the inside had little hearts all around it. Like I said, it's simple, but with her less is always more. Besides it's not like I'm made of money or something.

The ring was still in the velvet box that the jeweler had put it in, when I had bought it a couple weeks ago. I couldn't bring myself to look at it, there is no real reason why... I just can't bring myself to do it. I carry it with me everywhere I go, except to the ring of course, there really wouldn't be a place to hide it in my tights.

We had a show in Los Angeles, I knew that Maria didn't have a segment that night so she wouldn't even be showing up; at least that's what Barbie told me when I ran into her earlier that day in the hotel lobby. She also happened to maintain a residence on the outskirts of the city. I had only seen the place a couple times, but that was before we started getting anywhere near serious.

After my match I changed into a comfortable pair of jeans, loafers, and a plain black t-shirt, and of course the black velvet box was in my left pocket. I guess I should have told you this before, but I also got a ring for myself. It looks exactly like Maria's except without the diamonds and little hearts. I figure that if I'm gonna go for it; I might as well go all in.

Anyway after I slipped my ring on my left finger, I grabbed my duffel bag and confidently walked out into the nearly empty hallway. Well, really the only people that were there were Barbie and Paul... who happened to be in one of their many make out sessions. Ew.

It didn't take me very long to find my rented yellow Chevy Camaro in the parking lot. What can I say, I love the Transformers, I made myself comfortable in the driver seat, and let the top down as I pressed in Maria's home address into the GPS and carefully made my way onto the busy California Interstate.

I don't know what it is about driving alone at night; it just freaks me out. I could certainly go without the low life thugs who blare their music and cut me off. I always picture myself getting into an accident and being on the five o' clock news, having the whole world mourn for me, and maybe get my parent's to start at organization to prevent things like from happening all the time. But for some reason none of that seemed to be crossing my mind tonight; maybe it's because I was too busy imagining my car turning into a super awesome autobot though.

Anyway, the lights from the busy city slowly starting disappearing in my rear view mirror. I turned onto Keene Drive, the road, that according to the GPS, was the road that Maria lived on. I kept driving down the road until I was informed to turn right, onto another street, where I passed by an illuminated sign that read 'Sunshine Condominiums'.

I continued driving down the one way road, until I reached the very back; where I saw her mustang out of the corner of my eye. It was actually kind of hard to miss. It was a Grass Green Z28 Camaro that she had bought a couple months ago, all the proceeds going to the 'Make-A-Wish Foundation'.

I pulled up beside the car, noticing that only one light in the house was on, she must be either getting ready to go out, or go to bed. Part of me was hoping that she was going with the second option, rather than the first.. but it's her life I guess. Though, regardless of her choice, I need to get this done.. I don't mean to sound desperate or anything, but I need her right here in my arms; forever.

I got out of the car, locking it as I made my way up to her door. I took a deep breath and pressed down on her doorbell. Minutes passed and still no answer. Maybe she saw me get out of the car, and refuses to let me in? That's actually close to impossible. It's too dark, she'd need night vision glasses to see anything out here.

Well, I give up, at least I tried right? It hurts me to think that she is willing to give up on me this easily. It's usually myself who does this, always ready to leave one woman and move onto the next with no problem. But I just can't bare to even attempt to do that with her.

I felt my phone vibrate just as I turned to start heading towards the car, a dorky picture of John appeared on the screen and the text below it stated that I had received a new message.

**Message from: JC  
****DON'T GIVE UP, HOMBRE!**

**Message to: JC  
****What?**

**Message from: JC  
****You told me that if, by this time, you hadn't tweeted to the world about you being engaged to the woman of your dreams, that I should inform you not to give up. So... once again, don't give up!**

Well it's good to know that someone has my back on this one. But John is right – just don't tell him I said that – I've come this damn far, there is no way I can back out now. My Viper alter-ego began to take over as I stormed back up her porch, and forced my way into her condo; which opened easier than I had previously thought. The smell of a vanilla air freshener engulfed my senses as I closed the door quietly behind me. The TV in the next room was playing rock music at a low volume. As I passed through, I saw multiple pictures hanging on the wall, dating back to when she was in high school I suppose.

But there was one picture that caught my eye, it was one that either John or Mickie took of us. From the dark lighting, I could tell that we were in some kind of bar or club, the neon lights in the background helped prove me right. I was standing behind her, my arms around her waist, and chin on her shoulder, our hands were intertwined together. Neither of us were paying attention to the camera, we were looking in the opposite direction and laughing about something. It was absolutely perfect.

"... I have a gun and I'm not afraid to us it!"

"What?" I tore my eyes away from the picture and turned to the sound of her voice.

"You set off my alarm, if you don't leave now..." her voice was starting to shake, and I could see the shadow of her petite frame against the wall, "Look, the cops will be here any minute, so for your sake, just leave."

I started taking a couple steps towards her staircase, "No Maria, it's me Randy!"

"Randy?" the staircase light came on as she started walking down, "Oh my gosh Randy, you nearly gave me a damn heart attack!" She looked just like an angel, her red hair was wet and let down; sticking to her bare shoulders, a dark blue towel wrapped around her body.

"Yeah... sorry about that, but you didn't answer when I rang the doorbell."

"Because I was taking a bath Randal!" God, I hate when she yells at me. "You could have called or something."

I scratched the back of my head and looked at her, "You know what Maria? I would have called, but for the past month you have been ignoring them... so that would not have gotten me very far now would it?"

She bit down on her bottom lip, she knew that I was right... and that there was no possible way that she would be able to even attempt to prove me wrong.

I smiled confidently and placed my hand on the rail, "Well now that we have that all figured out.. do you think we could talk?"

After she changed into a comfortable pair of turtle clad pajamas, informed the cops that there was nothing to worry about, and poured us a couple of glasses of red wine, we sat down at her dining room table. I felt butterflies start forming in my stomach as I clutched the stem of my glass, I guess I'm just going to have to go with my heart on this one.

"Maria, there are so many things I need to say to you..." I fixed my gaze to meet her's before I continued, "If you were any other woman, I would have forgotten about you already.. moved on with my life. But since you left me one month ago, there isn't a corner that I turn that isn't one big deja vu, you're that deep in me. Honestly I don't know why it even took me this long to come talk to you."

She opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped when I put a finger to her lips, "Please.. let me finish." My nerves were starting to fly away now, "Maria, I love you with everything I've got inside of me, and I know that if she weren't with my parents for the weekend that Lani would eagerly agree. What I'm saying is that, you understand me like nobody can, and I don't want to go another day without you in my life."

Alright Orton, it's time.

I took a deep breath as I reach into my pocket and got down on one knee, "Maria Louise Kanellis, will you make me the happiest man in the world, by becoming my wife?"

_She's the giver I wish I could be  
__And the stealer of the covers  
__She's a picture in my wallet  
__And my unborn children's mother_

That was the best night of my life, rivaled only by tonight, our wedding night. I honestly thought that it would never get here, it seemed that the closer the date got, the slower time would go. I hadn't seen my bride-to-be for the past two days, some kind of superstition thing she told me about. And she was off with some of her friend's to celebrate her last days as a, 'bachelorette'. Though we kept in touch via text messages and phone calls.

I stood in the back room of the church we had picked out a couple months ago. I was alone, since my best man and the other guys had gone to get lined up with the bridesmaids and maid of honor. My parents had gone to join the rest of the congregation at their assigned seats, I think that they are a little more nervous than I am right now. And my little flower girl, Alanna, was in the dressing room with my bride-to-be. Gah, I can't wait to see how beautiful she is going to look in her gown.

Suddenly their was a knock at my door, and my best man, John Cena, stuck his head through the door, "Yo man, they are ready for you out here!"

I nodded, "Alright man... thanks."

I folded the paper that had my vows written on it – yes, I wrote my own, Maria did to – and slipped it into the inside pocket of my jacket. As I stepped out of the room I could hear the chatter among the guests, which included, past and present superstars, WWE employees, the McMahon's, as well as family and friend's.

I walked past the group of people that were hand selected to make this day special, the ladies were wearing a pastel yellow strapless dress, the men were in traditional tuxes with pastel yellow bow ties and corsages. After various hugs and high fives, I made my way down the center aisle – where more hugs and handshakes took place. I walked to the stage where our minister, Ted DiBiase Sr., stood with a smile plastered across his face. I took my place next to him, as John and Janny, best man and maid of honor, made their way down the aisle, followed quickly by the groomsmen and bride's maid's

After they had all taken their places, the butterflies I had been fighting all day, came rushing through my stomach. A small smile came to my face when I saw my daughter, with a sunflower in her hair, coming down the aisle throwing sunflower petals on the floor as she went. Everyone laughed a bit when she stood in front of me and pulled me down to her level, kissing me on the cheek and then proceeding to dump the rest of the petals on top of my head. After she did so she skipped over to my parent's and jumped happily onto her Grandpa's lap.

Everyone waited in silence for the lovely bride-to-be, for a few good minutes. Long enough for me to think that maybe she had gotten cold feet and ran away to join the peace corps or something. Thankfully, the back doors of the church opened up allowing the moonlight to shine in. And then the church was filled with the beginning of her entrance music.

"_Here she comes again like good medicine, every step she takes my blood is flowin'..."_

Only my Maria would think to do that. She started making her way down the aisle, just as the piano player expertly transitioned into the traditional wedding march. She looked like an angel as she sashayed towards me, with her father by her side.

She wore a strapless white gown, that clung to her curves, until it reached her waist; where it puffed out, and in some areas it looked like that material was bunched together. She wore her vintage finger-less gloves on her hands. A sunflower, much like Alanna, was pinned to her hair which was loose and curly. The white veil covered up her beautiful face slightly, but I could still see her gorgeous sea green eyes locked on my blue ones. When she reached the stage, she hugged her dad and handed Janny her freshly picked bouquet then turned to face me, placing her hands in my – sweaty – ones. Once the piano stopped playing, Ted Sr., cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"Dear friends and family, we gather here at this hour to witness and to celebrate the drawing together of two separate lives. We have come so that this man, Randal Keith Orton, and this woman, Maria Louise Kanellis, may be joined in marriage. Two people in love do not live in isolation from the wider embraces of humanity. To achieve love is not to be absolved of social responsibility. So it is that the institution of marriage is ordained as a public recognition of the private experience of love, and as a sanctifying of both parties to it's greatest purposes. At the same time it represents the desire of Randal and Maria to share their joy in each other with you and their friends."

Since we enjoy being different, we allowed many people to go up to the microphone and tell everyone why they thought we should be together. Many funny stories from backstage and everywhere else were shared. Man, I didn't think this many people would get up and take part in this segment. As soon as everyone had their chance at speaking, order was brought back to the task at hand. Our marriage.

Ted Sr., grabbed a small book on the desk next to him, after adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat he stated, now ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom will declare their intentions to each other."

"Randal Keith Orton, do you take Maria Louise Kanellis as your wife, promising to tenderly care for her, to respect her individuality, to cherish her as she is, to love her with fidelity?"

The smile on my face grew wider as I leaned into the microphone, "I do."

"Good good. Now, Maria Louise Kanellis do you take Randal Keith Orton to be your husband, promising to tenderly care for him, to respect his individuality, to cherish him as he is, to love him with fidelity?"

Her grip on my hands tightened as she leaned to the microphone, "I do."

Pleased with both of our answers, Ted placed the book back on the desk. "It is my understanding that both of you have written your own personal vows?" After nodding our response he continued, "Alright, we'll do those before we exchange rings, so take it away Randy."

Letting go of one of her hands I reached into my jacket and retrieved the small piece of paper from my pocket, breathing my nerves out beforehand, I began...

"Maria, I honestly never thought this day would come. After my first go around with this type of commitment, I didn't trust my heart to anyone... but then out of the blue you come walking into my life. You understood me, and accepted the reasons why I was the way I was, it didn't take long for you to break down those barriers. So today I take you for my wife. I promise to love you without reservation, which isn't that hard, comfort you when you're sad, like when everyone of your Chicago teams lose, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, even if one of them is taking over the world... with a tiger. Laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Even from under her veil I could see tears coming down her face, even Janny and the other bridesmaids were wiping away tears. And I could have sworn that I heard John sniffling behind me. My attention was brought back to my beautiful bride; who was unfolding her pink piece of paper.

"Randy, I can't believe the way I feel about you. You were there for me in moments when no one else was. You've seen me at my worst and never once have you passed any kind of judgment on me. Today I take you to be my husband, together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you and Alanna as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend."

I quickly wiped my tears away as she finished, no one had ever said those kinds of words to me before.

"Those were very beautiful words coming from the both of you," Ted began as he put his handkerchief back into his pocket, "And it leads us quite nicely to our last step, the exchange of the rings." He motioned to John and Janny to hand them to us, once we had them in our grasp he stated, "Randy please place the ring on Maria's left index finger, and repeat after me."

"I, Randal Keith Orton, take you, Maria Louise Kanellis, to be my wife from this time onward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond and in all our life together be loyal to you with all my being."

He asked Maria to do the same thing I had done, "I, Maria Louise Kanellis, take you, Randal Keith Orton, to be my husband from this time onward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond, and in all our life together to be loyal to you with all my being."

Our eyes were locked on each other's again, why the ever left each other, I don't know. But that didn't matter anymore, we're almost there.

"For as much as you, Randal Keith Orton and you Maria Louise Kanellis have consented together in wedlock, and have pledged yourselves each to the other in the presence of God and the presence of this company, I do now pronounce you husband and wife. Let all other's honor their decision and the threshold of their house. Randy my boy, you may now kiss your beautiful bride."

That was all I needed to hear, within seconds, I pulled her towards me, put her veil back and brought my lips down to hers.

_She's the hand that I'm holding  
__When I'm on my knees and praying  
__She's the answer to my prayer  
__And she's the song that I'm playing_

It's always been hard for me to keep any sort of promise, especially the long-term serious ones. That's really what scares me the most in this marriage, I don't want to let Maria down in any way shape or form. It's been six months since we exchanged our vows. I can honestly say that nothing has changed between us, I still love her more and more throughout the day.

She's still on SmackDown and I'm on RAW, but we have divided up out time and we are still together practically everyday. I enjoy walking down the ramp, more than I used to, I actually pay attention to the fans now, as well as their signs. I cannot tell you how many times I've seen "We Want Mandy" signs. My personal favorite is one that I saw in Nashville, Tennessee, it read, "Push Mandy or we riot!" It also had a picture of myself as well as one of Maria glued onto it. Oh, their creativity.

Alanna has taken rather well to having Maria live in the same house with us. I even caught her calling Maria 'mommy' a couple times, let's just not let Samantha in on that one, okay? We've had a couple talks about having children of our own, we both agree that it would be wise to give Alanna a little brother or sister soon, there are only so many two year old games we can play before we lose our minds.

Rest assured there will be a Randy Junior, or whatever we'll name our daughter running around soon enough.

_She's the voice I love to hear  
__And someday when I'm ninety  
__She's that wooden rocking chair  
__I want rocking right beside me_

_Everyday that passes  
__I only love her more  
__Yeah, she's the one  
__That I'd lay down my own life for_

**Two years later:**

Ah, life is great.

In celebration of our two year wedding anniversary, we have decided to invite some family and a few close friends over for a small cook out. We have a couple hours to spare before the food is ready, and before any of our guests start to arrive. So my wife and I are sitting on our newly finished front porch, on rocking chairs that my parents bought for us. In between us are two – yes I said two – empty rocking chairs. Alanna and the new addition to the family, our 1 ½ year old, Tatum Kristine Orton, are out in the front yard playing on their swing set.

Tatum looks exactly like her mother, she has her naturally brown locks and blue green eyes. Her smile – much like Maria's – is infectious, even at 1 ½ I can already tell that she is going to have the same bubbly personality, give her a little of daddy's charm, and she'll have to beat boys off with a bat. And if she doesn't, I'll be more than glad to. Thank goodness I don't have to worry about that for either of my daughter's just yet.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Maria smiling as she watched the children play. She wore a small hint of makeup and a blue mini dress with black stilettos, her hair was loose, but the top layer was clipped, making a little poof on the top of her head. Her wedding ring was glistening in the sunlight, as were her diamond necklace and earrings; that I got her for her birthday.

Man just look at us, all this time and we are still in love, I never thought that this kind of stuff could exist for me.. knowing how I used to run through women before I met Samantha. I laugh at the people who told us that we would never 'make it', that we would fall apart within months of getting married. It's sad, knowing that there are miserable people out there that live for making other people miserable. But that can't – and won't – happen to us, we've come too far to be shut down by the nay sayer's of this world.

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
__And everything I need  
__She's everything to me  
__Yeah she's everything to me_

I never pictured my life being this perfect; hell as reckless as I used to be, I'm surprised that I'm even alive today.

Watching as my two princesses and my queen file into our house, I get up and follow them inside. I grab onto Maria's slim waist before she can shut, our lips met for a few seconds, before I felt out daughter's start beating on our legs. Our hands clasp together as we walk into the kitchen, I can only envision what the rest of our lives are going to be like... there could be more additions to our little family, they'll be fights, times when I'll be forced to sleep on the couch. But I'm sure that things will always be alright between us, by the next day.

But I do know one thing is for certain, nothing and no one will ever change the way we feel about each other.

_Everything I ever wanted  
__And everything I need  
__And she's everything to me_

**~xoxoxo~**

Ah, finished! Man I really like writing this story, it kind of helped that the song flowed well with what I wanted. :)

CHRISTAL! :) I know that this took me forever to get done and you probably want to go all Shashank Redemption on me for making you wait this long! But I hope that this makes up for it! ;) Also I hope that you had yourself a great birthday, and that you got everything you ever wanted, and then some!

Well you guys know what to do! Review and let me know how I did! :)

xoxo,  
Cristi (:


End file.
